Orlea Cognato - Assassine
by SeraS1992
Summary: Meine kleine Einführungsgeschichte meines Shadowruncharakters. One-shot soweit ich nicht zu mehr angehalten werde.


Fast geräuschlos ging Orlea durch einen heruntergekommenen Gang eines Altbaus. Sie schmunzelte, heruntergekommen war das falsche Wort, Ruine traf es eher. Altbauten waren in den Siebzigern selten geworden und doch hatte sich ihr Clan nie von diesem Eigentum trennen können. Da ihr Clan jedoch auf Unauffälligkeit aus war, wurden einige Teile des Gebäudes sich selbst überlassen. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie alles früher ausgesehen hatte. Melancholisch blieb sie an einem Fenster mit Einschusslöchern stehen, bevor sie sich umdrehte um den ganzen Flur zu überblicken. Wie musste die hohe Decke, der teilweise abgebrochene Stuck und der morsche Fußboden früher ausgesehen haben? Ältere Clanmitglieder hatten ihr auch von der Zeit vor den Kriegen erzählt, als angeblich noch viele Pflanzen und Bäume an Straßen oder Gärten standen.

Als eine Tür etwa zwei Meter von ihr entfernt geöffnet wurde, spannte sie ihren gesamten Körper an, um in Notfall ihr Messer zu ziehen, dass sie immer in ihrem rechten Stiefel trug. Aus der Tür trat jedoch nur ein älterer Mann, der Orlea von oben bis unten musterte. Weiße Strähnen durchzogen sein fuchsrotes Haar, seine Augen strahlten eine gewisse Schärfe und Weisheit aus, die genauso gut von seiner etwas altertümlichen Kleidung stammen konnten.

Nachdem Orlea sich kurz verbeugt hatte, fragte sie:" Guten Abend, Meister. Ihr habt mich rufen lassen?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Komm wir gehen in mein Büro", erwiderte Jaspo und wandte sich wieder seinem Büro zu.

Jaspo war das derzeitige Oberhaupt des Clans, weshalb sein Büro auch eins der wenigen Zimmer in dem Haus war, dass sehr gut erhalten wurde. Ein riesiger Teppich bedeckte fast den gesamten Fußboden, die Wände waren nach dem letzten Krieg neu verputzt und in warmen Farbtönen gestrichen wurden und von den antiken Möbeln aus dem 20sten Jahrhundert wollte sie gar nicht erst sprechen.

„Setz dich doch", schlug Jaspo vor und wies auf einen Ledersessel, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. „Kann ich dir etwas anbieten? Tee oder Kaffee? Vielleicht etwas anderes?"

„Nein, danke", antwortete Orlea, als sie sich auf den Sessel setzte.

Bevor sich Jaspo auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl setzte, ging er zu einem kleinen Servierwagen, der an einer Wand ganz in der Nähe stand. Dort füllte er in einem Glas Wasser, bevor er in eine Tasse heißes Wasser füllte und schließlich darin einen Teebeutel ins Wasser gleiten ließ. Das Glas stellte er anschließend mit einem Untersetzer vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch, während er die Tasse samt Untertasse vor sich stellte. Orlea hörte wie er eine Schublade öffnete, um dort einen Löffel und einen Zuckerwürfel herausnahm. Nun sie bezweifelte, dass es ein echter Zuckerwürfel war, aber Jaspo ließ seine Gäste gerne in diesem Glauben.

„Ich vermisse den Tee aus der Zeit vor dem Krieg", seufzte Jaspo, während er gemütlich in seinem Tee rührte.

Orlea lächelte lediglich höflich, obwohl ihr eine Menge Fragen auf der Zunge lagen. Es brachte sowieso nichts auch nur eine davon zu stellen. Um ihre Hände weiterhin ruhig zu halten, hielt sie sich an den Sessellehnen fest.

„Apfelaroma", erklärte Jaspo mit einem Nicken zu dem Glas," genau wie du es magst."

„Danke", murmelte sie.

Genauso wie er ignorierte sie die Tatsache, dass sie kurz vorher ein Getränk abgelehnt hatte. Aber er hatte Recht, sie mochte wirklich Äpfel, auch wenn sich selten einer auf ihrer Speisekarte verirrte. Nun ehrlich gesagt passierte das nur, wenn eins ihrer Opfer zufällig einen Apfel im Haus hatte und sie genügend Zeit übrig hatte um ihn mitzunehmen.

Jaspo probierte derzeitig seinen Tee, wobei er danach das Gesicht verzog und weiter rührte. Orleas Blick glitt zuerst auf die große Wanduhr, die hinter Jaspo hing, nur um festzustellen, dass sie keine fünf Minuten hier war. Danach versuchte sie ein paar Schilder zu lesen, die auf mehreren Akten zu Jaspos rechten lagen.

„Möchtest du dein Wasser nicht probieren?", fragte Jaspo.

„Natürlich."

Augenblicklich lehnte Orlea sich vor und ergriff ihr Glas. Nachdem sie einen tiefen Schluck getrunken hatte, lehnte sie sich wieder zurück um in der gleichen Haltung wie zuvor zu warten. Jaspo hatte wahrscheinlich einen Auftrag für sie und genauso wie sie, wusste er, dass jede Minute ausschlaggebend sein konnte. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Wanduhr verriet ihr nicht mehr als vorher, wobei sie einen tiefen Seufzer unterdrücken musste. Wenn der Auftrag heute noch stattfinden und sie eine angemessene Zeit zum Vorbereiten haben sollte, musste sie bald damit anfangen. Es war bereits halb sechs abends und wer wusste schon, mit welchen Verzögerungen sie zu rechnen hatte.

Nachdem Jaspo abermals seinen Tee probiert hatte, begann Orlea auf ihren Stuhl herum zu rutschen.

Jaspo stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und ergriff eine Akte, die weiter unten im Stapel lag.

„Ich hab hier dein neues Ziel", begann er und reichte ihr ein Bild. „Sein Name ist Roiji Farawa und arbeitet seit geraumer Zeit für einen asiatischen Konzern hier in Deutschland. Adresse und Gewohnheiten findest du in der Akte."

Bevor Orlea die Akte entgegen nahm, blickte sie auf das Bild. Darauf waren mehrere Männer abgebildet, wobei nur das Gesicht eines Mannes klar zu erkennen war, dieser hatte sowohl schwarze Haare als auch asiatische Gesichtszüge. Auf dem Bild überreichte er gerade einen silbernen Koffer, den ein Mann im schwarzen langen Mantel und Hut entgegen nahm.

Als Orlea nun ihr Apfelwasser austrank und sich zum Gehen wandte, fügte Jaspo hinzu:" Ich habe einen neuen Hacker für dich organisiert."

„Ich hoffe der ist besser als der Letzte", schnaubte sie. „Ich habe keine Lust, dass wieder der Alarm losgeht, zumindest nicht wenn ich gerade im Gebäude stecke."

„Nun, es war nicht einfach dich aus der Situation herauszuholen. Aber ja, ich denke er ist gut genug."

Zum Abschied prostete Jaspo ihr mit seinem Tee zu und wünschte ihr gutes Gelingen.

Fast vier Stunden später stand Orlea auf einem verlassenen Parkplatz am Stadtrand. In der Akte hatte sie einen Vermerk gefunden, auf dem diese Adresse, eine Uhrzeit und ein Name gestanden hatte. Hier sollte sie den Hacker treffen, der ihr dabei helfen sollte ins Haus des Opfers einzudringen. Sein Name müsste laut Vermerk Alex sein und das war alles, was sie von ihm hatte.

Seufzend ging sie zu ihrem Motorrad, ihr ganzer Stolz. Ihre schwarz-rote Yamaha Growler hatte sie an einer abgezäunt Seite des Parkplatzes geparkt.

Damit die Zeit schneller verging, wiederholte sie noch mal alles, was sie in den Akten gelesen hatte.

Roiji Farawa war Mensch, 35 Jahre alt, ledig und Chinese. In Deutschland war er jedoch erst seit Ende der Sechziger. Kurze Zeit später fand er einen Job, wodurch er bald zur Mittelschicht gehörte. Nun hatte er genug Vermögen angehäuft, dass er eine eigene Villa besaß und dadurch zur Oberschicht gehörte. Mehrmals in der Woche traf er sich abends mit Freunden und trank in irgendwelchen Bars meist ein Glas zu viel. Wenn Jaspo recht hatte, war heute wieder einer solcher Abende. Hinzu kam, dass Roiji nebenher wohl noch mehrere dubiose Geschäfte mit den Triaden getätigt hatte.

Vorsichtig zog Orlea ihren Komlink aus ihrer Hosentasche. Es war bereits fünf vor Acht, was bedeutete, dass der Hacker jeden Moment eintreffen sollte. Gerade als sie ihren Komlink wieder vorsichtig in die Tasche schob, fuhr ein älteres Auto auf den Parkplatz und hielt nicht weit von ihr entfernt. Orlea wusste, wenn anstatt des Hackers Angreifer vorfuhren, dass sie kaum eine Chance hatte sich zu verteidigen, es sei denn sie griffen ebenfalls zu Schwertern oder griffen mit ihren Fäusten an. Dennoch ergriff sie eins ihrer Yatagans.

Aus dem Auto stieg ein Mensch, ungefähr Mitte bis Ende Zwanzig. Schwarze Haare aber er schien deutscher Abstammung zu sein.

„Ich nehme an du bist Orlea?", rief er ihr zu, während er sie von oben bis unten musterte. Er grinste und hielt ihr die Hand zum Händeschütteln entgegen, die sie jedoch nicht ergriff.

„Ja", erwiderte sie schlicht. „Ich hoffe du bist der Hacker."

„Richtig."

„Fein, dann lass uns los."  
Orlea schob ihre Yatagans in ihre Scheiden unter ihrer Lederjacke und setzte sich auf ihr Motorrad.

„Ähm", begann der Hacker sichtlich nervös. „Ich brauche nur ein paar Minuten um mich in das Sicherheitssystem einzuhacken. Vorher könnten wir also noch was trinken gehen oder so."

Orlea blickte ihn ungläubig an:" Nein, ich sehe dazu keinen Grund."

Als sie ihr Motorrad startete stammelte der Hacker noch ein paar Worte, bevor er sichtlich genervt wieder ins Auto einstieg.

Während der Hacker seine Operationsbasis, wie er es nannte, aufbaute schaute Orlea sich um.

Sie waren nicht direkt zum Wohnhaus des Zielobjekts gefahren sondern auf eine Art Hügel, der sich unmittelbar hinter dem Haus befand. Der Hacker hatte seinen Wagen im Schatten eines großen Hauses geparkt und versuchte bereits in das Sicherheitssystem des Hauses einzudringen. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass es besser ging, wenn sie nicht in der Nähe stand. Also vertrat sie sich etwas die Beine. Am Rande des Hügels befand sich eine Straße, wo sie das Haus der Zielperson beobachten konnte, wodurch sie ebenfalls erkennen konnte, dass diese sich nicht im Haus aufhielt. Neben der Straße befand sich jedoch ein steiler Abhang, den sie gut als Abkürzung verwenden konnte. Als Fluchtweg taugte er aber nicht.

„Ich bin drin", rief der Hacker plötzlich. „Ich müsste nun die komplette Elektronik im Haus unter Kontrolle haben. Schau mal, jetzt müssten drinnen die Lichter angegangen sein."  
Tatsächlich erhellte sich das Haus.

„Gut, dann kann ich ja schon einmal ins Haus gehen und auf ihn warten."  
„NEIN! Warte bis ich die Alarmanlage ausgestellt habe oder geh und warte bis die Haustüre von alleine aufgeht."

Orlea verdrehte die Augen, hatte er nicht gesagt, er hätte alles unter Kontrolle? Bevor sie ihr Seil holen ging, griff sie nach ihren Yatagans, die nun beide über Kreuz auf ihrem Rücken befestigt waren. Damit diese nicht so schnell zu erkennen waren, hingen sie mit dem Griff nach unten und Orlea hatte ihre Jacke darüber gezogen.

Nachdem Orlea das Seil an einer Leitplanke gebunden hatte, begann sie mit dem Abstieg. Hoffentlich war dieser Hacker nicht so unfähig wie die Letzten. Sie war zwar noch nie festgenommen worden, aber sie hatte keine Lust diese Erfahrung zu machen.

Unten ließ sie das Seil hängen, um sich einen weiteren möglichen Fluchtweg offen zu lassen. Sich in den Schatten haltend schlich sie um das Haus, wo auch sogleich die Haustüre aufsprang. Vielleicht hielt der Hacker doch was er versprach. Lautlos glitt sie in den Flur. Als die Tür wieder zuschlug, wandte Orlea sich kurz um. Da sie dort aber Niemand oder Nichts erkennen konnte, das gefährlich oder verdächtig aussah, blickte sie sich um. Der Flur war recht modern gestaltet, wobei eine gewisse weibliche Note fehlte. Ein Junggeselle, was bedeutete, dass ihn so schnell niemand vermisste.

Da ihre Zielperson so schnell wahrscheinlich nicht eintraf, durchsuchte sie das Haus. Gerade als sie in der Küche eine Schüssel Äpfel sah, ging das Licht aus. Der Hacker schien die Zielperson gesehen zu haben. Wenig später hörte Orlea, wie ein Auto in die Einfahrt fuhr und das Piepsen der Alarmanlage, die abermals ausgestellt wurde.

Leise schlich sich Orlea in eine Ecke und lauschte, was ihre Zielperson als nächstes tat. Ein Rascheln verriet ihr, dass er sich Jacke und Schuhe auszog. Im Wohnzimmer, das sich auf der anderen Seite des Flurs befand wurde der Fernseher angemacht. Sobald die Geräusche und Stimmen des Fernseher gedämpfter wurden, schlich Orlea sich erneut in den Flur. Bevor sie sich jedoch ins Wohnzimmer schleichen konnte, hörte sie, wie Ihre Zielperson nahe an der Tür hustete. Also versteckte Orlea sich hinter einer Kommode und hoffte, dass er im Flur kein Licht machen würde.

Doch er ging geradewegs in die Küche, woraufhin sie ihm auch folgte. Während sie sich ihm näherte zog sie eins der Yatagans. Roiji Farawa plünderte gerade den Kühlschrank, bevor er sich mit etwas essbarem umdrehte und Orlea erblickte.

„Was?", fragte er erschrocken, doch Orlea grinste ihn nur an.

Mit Blick auf ihr Yatagan warf er etwas von dem Essen nach ihr um sie abzulenken, doch da sie so etwas erwartet hatte, versuchte sie alles so gut wie möglich abzuwehren oder auszuweichen. Unmittelbar danach wandte sich Roiji Farawa um und rannte zu den Küchenmessern. Viel weiter kam er jedoch nicht, denn gerade als er eins zu fassen bekam, legte Orlea ihm von hinten ihr Yatagan an die Kehle. Eine Sekunde später zog sie es gerade zur Seite und da ein Yatagan die Form eines Säbels hatte, schnitt sie ihm damit die Kehle durch. Bevor ihm die Beine versagten und er zu Boden fiel, trat sie einige Schritte zurück und beobachtete seinen Todeskampf.

Mit einer Hand an seiner Kehle röchelte Roiji Farawa seine letzten Worte. Während er weiter mit dem Tod kämpfte, steckte Orlea ihr Yatagan zurück in die Scheide und durchsuchte die Schubladen nach einem Löffel.

Eine alte Tradition ihrer Gilde war es, die Augen des Opfers als Beweis der vollbrachten Tat mitzunehmen und das wollte sie auch beibehalten. Nachdem ihr Opfer schließlich tot war, nahm sie mit einem Tuch eins der Küchenmesser und einen Löffel und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Ein paar Tage später stieg Orlea aus der dampfenden Dusche. Summend trocknete sie ihre Haare ab und zog sich einen Bademantel über.  
Die Augen ihres letzten Opfers müssten gerade ihren Besitzer wechseln. Bei diesem Job war wenigstens alles glatt gelaufen, was bedeutete, dass der Hacker ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Ein Jammer, dass er weitere Zusammenarbeit abgelehnt hatte, Jaspo fand nur schwer geeignete Männer.  
Nachdem sie das Handtuch um ihre Haare gewickelt und sich angezogen hatte, ging sie zur Küche. Sie lebte bescheiden in einem kleinen Apartment, zwei Zimmer mit Einbauküche und funktionierenden Wasserleitungen. Gerade als sie den Kühlschrank öffnete bemerkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Auf dem kleinen Tisch lag direkt neben der Tageszeitung ein schöner roter Apfel.  
Instinktiv griff Orlea nach einem Messer im Messerblock. Sie kaufte sich weder die Tageszeitung, noch hatte sie das nötige Geld sich regelmäßig einen Apfel zu kaufen.  
Jemand war in ihrer Wohnung eingebrochen und entweder waren sie noch hier oder sie wollten ihr nur Angst einjagen. Da sie Zweites für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt, schlich sie ins Wohnzimmer.  
Dort wurde sie auch fündig, denn vor einem der Fenster bildete sich die Silhouette eines Mannes ab, der ihr den Rücken zu wandte. Da es tiefste Nacht war, war die einzige Lichtquelle die Laternen an der Straße. Der Mann schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, daher schlich sie sich weiter an ihn heran. Kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte, packte jemand von hinten ihr rechtes Handgelenk. Ein Arm legte sich um ihre Taille und versuchte sie bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Doch sie wollte sich nicht so schnell geschlagen geben, also trat sie ihrem Angreifer auf den Fuß. Dieser taumelte und fluchte ließ sie jedoch nicht los. Als sie sich nun fallen ließ, musste er sie jedoch loslassen. Sie nutze ihre Chance indem sie ihrem Angreifer das Messer ins Schienbein rammte. Bevor er auf sie stürzen konnte, rollte sie sich von ihm weg und gerade als sie sich wieder aufrichten wollte, spürte sie eine Waffe an ihrer Stirn.  
„Hände über den Kopf, Liebes!", befahl der Mann, der gerade eben noch am Fenster gestanden hatte. „Du bist also die kleine Assassine, die meinen Mittelsmann umgebracht hat. Auf dem Video wirktest du irgendwie größer."  
Als das Licht angeknipst wurde, blickte Orlea dem Mann verblüfft an.  
„Video?", fragte sie.  
„Wusstest du nicht, dass es im Haus Überwachungskameras gab? Aber was soll es, du kannst mir durchaus auch behilflich sein."  
Seufzend schloss sie die Augen. Der Hacker war doch unfähiger gewesen als gedacht und hatte mit seiner Unfähigkeit anscheinend einen der Triaden zu ihr geschickt.  
„Und wenn ich mich weigere Ihnen behilflich zu sein?", fragte sie trotzig.  
„Dann drücke ich diesen Abzug, aber unter uns, die Triaden bezahlen gut, wahrscheinlich besser als deine jetzigen Auftragsgeber."  
Abschätzend blickte sie auf das Messer, dass ihr Angreifer bereits aus seinem Bein gezogen und durch den Raum geworfen hatte, sodass es nun weit von ihr weg lag. Der verwundete Angreifer saß inzwischen auf einem Stuhl und versorgte seine Wunde, während ein Weiterer in der Tür stand.  
„Du kannst hier nicht entkommen, dafür haben wir schon gesorgt", raunte ihr Gegenüber.  
„Über die jeweiligen Preise müssen wir noch verhandeln", murmelte Orlea. „Glaubt nicht, dass ich jeden x-beliebigen Auftrag für einen kleinen Lohn erledige."  
Die Waffe, die auf sie gerichtet war, wurde gesichert und eingesteckt.  
„Gut, mein Name ist Kaname Chang, Anführer der deutschen Triaden", ein Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus, während er ihr die Hand reichte um ihr aufzuhelfen.


End file.
